


You must be kidding me

by Lazuly



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, Pairings to be added, madness that comes with the Varia, not exactly sure where this going, suggestions for pairings are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuly/pseuds/Lazuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tenth generation is finally attending high school, though three new students make an appearance and make their already weird life even weirder. Family connections are being found out and unexpected character development is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on fanfiction.net but decided to give this a try here as well. I know that a lot of people don't like OCs as main characters, but I hope I can bring them across good enough that you guys will give this a try. I'm more of a spontaneous writer, so the updates will most likely be irregular, but I still hope to update at least once a month from now on! (hopefully more often though)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and I am always open for suggestions! Especially with the pairings, I have no idea which ones to use.

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, cicadas were chirping outside and the yells of playing children could be heard as three friends are sitting on a bench beneath a tree, licking away on their popsicles. They were an attention catching trio, seeing as one of them was a tall brunette with shining green eyes and brown sprinkles in them. The second one was a ginger with round, bernstein colored eyes and the last one was a somewhat small buy but still had a nice build, tan skin, black hair and blood red eyes.

To say the least, they were a truly outstanding trio.

A disapproving grunt from the tan boy broke the silence between them as the other two boys turn to him with questioning glances, never once even stopping to lick on their sweet treat.

"It's way too hot, I can't take it anymore!" he slumps into the bench some more as he suck on the tip of his popsicle, earning himself a few strange stares from people who pass them by and a roll of the eyes from the tallest of them.

"Stop complaining, it's better than if it rains all the time." A small huff escapes the lips of the tallest before he returns to licking his ice cream which he finishes quickly after with a lick of his lips.

"I'm not sure, I would prefer it if it was a bit colder, just a bit though." With a pout of his lips, the ginger voices his opinion as well; his ice cream long gone as he only plays with the stick.

Silence once again falls upon the three boys, dread being in the air as the sun sets and their first day as high school students in Namimori High crawling closer withevery passing second.

.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, Sawada Tsunayoshi had a hard time dealing with Reborn who was trying to teach him the basics of the high school classes so he won't be falling behind for once. Obviously this was no easy task, seeing as the future mafia boss was unable to build proper thoughts thanks to the heat. A groan escapes his lips as he stares at the growing baby.

"Reborn, can't we just stop for today? I can't think at all." He whines as he stares at his tutor with pleading eyes, hoping that he would go easy on him at least today.

"Hmm…" The ex-arcobaleno seems to be actually thinking about what he said. It was true, it is seriously hot today and he doesn't even feel like teaching the boy himself. He slowly nods, gaining an excited reaction from the brunette.

On both sides they spend a relatively normal evening, at least as normal as an evening could get in the Sawada household, as well as for the three boys.

The dreaded morning was arriving way too soon for everyone who had to go back to school on this Monday morning.

.  
.  
.

A faint cry of pain could be heard out of Tsunayoshi's room, seeing as Reborn had to wake him up with his Leon hammer and a rather frustrated cry was coming out of the rented apartment where the three boys where living as the alarm clock signaled that they had to get up.

Nao, the boy with the tan skin, rolled out of his bed and drags his body into the bathroom to finish his morning duties and get dressed into the new school uniform, consisting of a white, short sleeved button up shirt, red tie, a black, sleeveless vest and grey pants.

The black haired boy makes his way into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast as the other two only begin to wake up now, seeing as running the household is mostly his job. He also starts preparing their bentos, packing them into three boxes before he sets the breakfast down on the table. With a small sigh he sits down, waiting for the other two and the begin eating breakfast like normal, just much earlier.

After eating, they all check their stuff a last time before they start walking into the direction of their new school.

"Nao, you should stop furrowing your brows like that, people will get scared if you glare like that." Akira, the tallest of them, said with a chuckle and pokes the skin between the smaller boy's brows, who simply slaps his hand away with a grunt.

"He's right; you look as if you're ready to kill." The ginger named Maro chuckles to himself and simply keeps on walking, blinking slightly as a trio runs past them followed by a …baby that was shooting bullets after the brunette of the three.

After simply ignoring the weird scene they continue walking towards school and arrive there on time and make their way towards the gym where their welcoming speech will be held.

And this is how everything begins…


	2. No one likes school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first school day is here, Nao is not amused and so are his Senpais. Tsuna's hyper intuition kicks in making him worry, Yamamoto agrees less worried and everyone goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that this chapter and the first one were written about two years ago. I decided not to edit them or anything, but I hope that the future ones will be better  
> I hope you enjoy it and feel free to message me if you have any questions!

„….Nice to meet you all!"

The voices of excited and not so excited students keep changing as they are currently introducing themselves to the whole class, which is a terribly annoying thing in Nao's opinion. The tan boy is irritated by the fact that he was the only one who was put in another class of the three of them, while Akira and Maro are in the same. He stubbornly keeps on staring out of the window, being one of the very few students that is new to the others, seeing as most of them came here from Namimori middle school.

He huffs as the teacher asks him for the third time in a calm but still slightly impatient voice to introduce himself, an awkward silence in the air until he stands up and introduces himself with a scowl on his face.

"…Hisagi Nao. 16. Not nice to meet any of you."

Another awkward silence breaks upon all of them when he is done with his rather unfriendly introduction until the teacher coughs into her hand and tells the next student to continue.

He only remembers a few students since the whole class made a ruckus when they introduced themselves. One was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apparently he was stupid and useless since they nicknamed him 'Dame-Tsuna'. The second one was called Yamamoto Takeshi and he was way too overjoyed. He plays in the baseball team and is very popular with both boys and girls thanks to his nice nature. The third one's Gokudera Hayato, a quarter Italian who is most likely a delinquent who is still very popular with the girls. He doesn't seem to like anyone aside that Sawada though. The last one is called Sasagawa Kyoko, the ex school idol of Namimori middle school and the little sister of the head of the boxing club.

Like he mentioned earlier, he couldn't care less, but he remembers them since everyone got so loud when it was their turn.

.  
.  
.

In Akira's and Maro's class on the other hand all hell broke loose since the two of them were quite the sight. Akira was tall, handsome, had a pleasant voice and personality. The girls all had their eyes on him instantly.

Maro on the other hand was slightly above average size but had a cute face, especially with those big brown eyes. His shy, but gentle personality only added to it.

Even more of a plus was the fact that they are adopted together with their third 'brother' in the other class. All in all, they quickly got very popular.

.  
.  
.

When the bell rings and signals them that it's their lunch break, most students approach each other, trying to make friends or simply went to their old friends like Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

They made their way towards the rooftop to eat their lunch, even though Tsuna felt an unpleasant shiver run down his spine as he passes the red eyed boy who made his way somewhere else. He stares after him for a moment before he shakes his head and pays full attention to his friends. On the rooftop, they meet up with their friends Kyoko, Ryohei, Enma and the others, even Mukuro and his gang. Whatever the reason was, they all decided to attend the same school.

The small, brown haired boy sat there mostly in silence, only laughing from time to time while he eats his food until Gokudera notices that something is wrong.

"Juudaime, is everything alright?" A worried expression was on the silver haired boy's face since he was concerned if something was wrong with his beloved boss. Tsuna in return only shook his head before smiling slightly at him.

"It is just…that one boy from before…he has a similar air around him like Xanxus. He also looks a lot like him. If I didn't know better, then I would say that they are siblings." He lets out a nervous laughter while he fidgets with his chopsticks around. He knows that what he was saying was absolutely idiotic, but he also knows that his intuition was right most of the time which causes him to worry.

"Haha, I must say that he also reminded me of him though." Yamamoto smiles brightly, partly to reassure his friend, but mostly because he always smiles like that.

They talked about the topic some more before they start talking about their other classmates, Enma and Chrome, who are in the same class, mentioning that they have two adopted brothers in the class and apparently there is a third one in one of the other classes. Their conversation continues until the bell rings for the first time, signaling them that they should slowly return to their classrooms, which they do. Though, as they get into the halls, they hear quite the commotion and see that most students were either outside or at the windows, staring outside.

Curiosity got the best of most of them as they take a look outside as well where they can see some third years ganging up on no other than the glaring Nao while Akira and Maro simply stand behind him, waiting for him to finish so that they can go back to their classrooms.

"Damn brat, who do you think you are that you get all cocky and glare at us like that?" One of the third years glares at him while he grabs him by the front of his shirt. They were obviously your everyday delinquents, even if the present students whisper how 'poor' he is to catch the attention of those upperclassmen.

"I always look like that…" The boy with the tan skin mumbled, not ceasing to glare at them. It was true, if he doesn't know the people, then he mostly glares at them. It was a natural thing for him, though it doesn't seem like his Senpais will have any of that.

"Stop joking, you bastard! I think I'll have to teach ya how we rule here!" The much taller boy, who was still holding him by his collar, lifts his arm and goes for a punch straight for his face. Nao though grips his arm, twisting it and with a swift movement throws him over his shoulder.

"S'cuse me, was out of reflex." The black haired boy seems no bit sorry though, which only draws a scoff from his older brother, while his younger one reminds him that they will be late at this rate.

The other delinquents were about to attack them as well as they hear a familiar voice that belongs to no other than Hibari Kyoya, who's warning them about disturbing the peace in Namimori. The three brothers use that chance to slip out of the situation and make their way to their classrooms, the other students simply staring at them, or rather Nao, in awe.

.  
.  
.

The school day passes without further disturbances, only the occasional questions about how Nao managed to beat that much taller guy, in which he responded with "Black belt in karate and judo." Everyone was making their way home, where as the three brothers pass by Reborn who could only smirk afterwards.

"Interesting…how very interesting."


	3. Adoption and Family issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wohoo, the updates are coming fast, aren't they?  
> but only for now, knowing myself, welp.
> 
> bits of the brothers past will be revealed here, but I'm not going into detail just yet, maybe in future chapters.
> 
> as always, read and enjoy and maybe drop a comment!

The next morning had brought up an unexpected sight in the household of the three adopted kids. Unlike usually, Nao was actually not a complete zombie this early in the morning as he stands in the kitchen and prepares breakfast for him and his brothers. He nods his head along to the beat of the song he was currently listening to, ( Don’t by Ed Sheeran, he rather likes western music) as well as mouthing the lyrics. Thanks to the earplugs being stuck in his ears, blasting music loudly, he doesn’t even notice when Akira sneaks up behind him with an amused expression. It’s always a sight to see the red eyed boy dance without a care, seeing as he normally gets way too embarrassed to do so when people are watching, despite the fact that he was actually quite good at it. Maro on the other hand decided it was appropriate to make a little video, most likely for future blackmailing material.  
Both of them decided it was time that they actually inform their unexpecting brother of their presence and Akira taps him on the shoulder, which causes Nao to drop whatever he was holding at the moment with a rather unmanly shriek, instantly spinning around with wide eyes and an already forming blush on his tan cheeks, much to the amusements of his brothers.

“Fuck! Can you NOT do this? You scared the fuck out of me!” yelling some more profanities at his brothers, Nao proceeded to glare at them before he finally moved to place their plates with breakfast on their little table, sitting down to eat his own share.

“Hell no, it is way too cute how you always blush out of embarrassment. Especially since you normally glare like that.” The tall brunet laughed casually at his slightly younger brother, earning himself yet another glare.

“Akira is right though. It really is a shame that you glare so much, you are actually very cute when you don’t do so. Especially when you are so deep into the music and swing your hips along to the song while making breakfast. Your future lover will be very happy.” Maro gave his brother a wink along a rather smug smile as he watches the tan teen attempt to glare at him, though with the way his cheeks turn a lovely cherry colour as well as his lower lip sticking slightly out, it looks more like a pout. Teasing his oh so ‘scary’ brother will always be Maro’s favourite hobby.

“Okay, you know what? Fuck you both. I hate you two. I sincerely hope something very embarrassing happens to the two of you in front of the whole student body. That being said, I’m leaving. I hope you choke on your breakfast!” huffing as he leaves his two laughing brothers behind, Nao leaves the kitchen to grab his school bag and put on his shoes. A small smirk graces his lips when he hears Akira actually choke on his food from all his laughing. “Serves him right…” he mutters quietly as he leaves the house, heading towards his school in a much better mood than the day before.  
.  
.  
.  
“Who would have thought the day would come, where I don’t have to wake you up for school.” Reborn was sincerely surprised. He made his way upstairs into Tsuna’s room earlier this morning with the intention of waking him up, only to find his bed already empty.

“I woke up an hour ago or so and couldn’t fall back asleep...I don’t know why, but something about that new guy...Hisagi-kun? Something just sets me off about him. It’s probably just me paranoid but...doesn’t he seem an awfully lot like Xanxus?” The brunett looked finally looked up from his breakfast that he was only stabbing at, a small frown gracing his finally maturing features.

“...Well, I can’t say that they don’t look a bit alike. If it is bothering you so much though, then I’ll look into it.” 

This had Tsuna blinking. He hadn’t expected Reborn to take him serious and offer to actually look into it. After the initial shock he began to smile softly at the raven haired child, who in return raised an eyebrow at him.

“Thank you, Reborn.”

“It’s nothing.” The ex-arcobaleno clicked his tongue, hiding his own smile behind his cup of espresso that Bianci had set down in front of him after she walked into the room to see her beloved Reborn.

“Now get your sorry ass to school before I decide to make you my practice target again.”

The young mafia boss paled at the prospect of having to dodge bullets yet again and instantly began to scramble to gather his things, heading out the door in record time.

.  
.  
.

Nao had put his ear plugs back in once he was outside and was yet again listening to the music on his mp3 player. He had to admit; using one now that phones were more than capable than replacing music players could almost begin to be considered old school, but he prefered to not use up his phone battery because he was listening loudly to music for hours.

He was humming quietly along to every song that came on (and that he did not skip), barely noticing the group of people that came out of the street crossing his from the left, causing him to bump into one of them.   
A scowl was instantly on his face, a rather unconscious action as it is simply a natural reaction, though that expression changed quickly as he blinked at the group, recognising some of them as his classmates.   
Noting that he had been staring for quite a bit now, he slowly tugs out one of his ear plugs to apologise. 

“Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t look where I was going!”

...He certainly was not expecting this. Before he could even open his mouth, the other boy who was also in his class had beat him to it. What was his name again? Something ridiculous. T...Tuna? No, who would name their child after a fish.

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the name, way too easily distracted as always. Unfortunately, the change of expression was taken the wrong way by the people in front of him, causing the brunet to let out a weird garbled sound of discomfort that has Gokudera to instantly jump in front of him and grab the collar of the red eyed boy. Was grabbing his collar becoming a new trend or something?

“Oi you shitface! The juudaime apologised despite you being the one who ran into him, so who do you think you are to glare like that?!” The silver haired boy snarled at him, not taking any disrespect for his beloved boss.  
Nao on the other hand didn’t understand what his problem was and slaps his hand away from his collar, fixing him with one of his real glares that has the hot headed boy taking a step back despite himself.

“The fuck? I was just trying to remember his name, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Before Nao could do anything else though, he had a heavy hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving forward to do whatever he might have planned at that very moment.  
He whips his head around to give the owner of the offending hand a piece of his mind, only to scowl to see Akira smiling brightly at the other students, Maro being right behind him with an equally bright smile.

“Sorry, our beloved brother has what you could call a ‘constant bitch face’ syndrome. He doesn’t mean to glare, it simply happens. Also, I’m really sure he wanted to apologise, he just is really slow in the head at times.” He gives the hotheaded silver haired boy and Tsuna a pleasant smile, ignoring the protests coming from his brother for calling him ‘slow’. He also ignored Maro snickering and giving their troublesome brother snide remarks, only fuelling his anger even more. He did remove his hand though to let them go at each other’s throats, that was not his problem this time around.

“I-it’s alright, I was really surprised, that’s all. My name’s Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way.” 

Akira blinked at the extended hand for him, taking it with a bright smile. He was actually quite amused; this boy was quite small for his age. Of course, he himself was simply really tall for his age with his towering 186 cm, but just by comparing him to his friends he could see that the boy is rather small.

“Hisagi Akira. The pleasure is mine.” 

A wave of introductions followed. He now had the pleasure of knowing some of the most well known students at school. He had heard a lot already about Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the Sasagawa siblings from Emna and Chrome though, so he knew what to expect to an extend.

“Ah, we’re gonna be late.” Their comfortable talk was interrupted by Maro who was actually currently in Nao’s chokehold after some struggle, if their messy hair and uniforms was anything to go by. The ginger was staring at his watch on his wrist, the seconds slowly ticking by before he found himself stumbling, barely keeping himself from kissing the floor as his tan brother threw him aside in favour of sprinting to school, which was honestly the only chance to get to school in time.  
After blinking at the quickly disappearing figure for a few seconds, the others began to run as well as most of them knew what they would be faced with if they were to arrive late, and Hibari’s along with Adelheid’s wrath was nothing that anyone would want to be faced with.

.  
.  
.  
After barely managing to get to school on time this morning, every single one of them is happy to finally have lunch break, the ringing of the bell sounding like bells of blessing being rang by angels. Nao had planned to spend his lunch with his brothers, enjoying a bit of quiet time. But no, as if someone was just out to be a pain in his ass today, his brothers had decided it was a good idea to make some new friends and join Sawada and his crew. As things were, the red eyed teen found himself leaning against the fence surrounding the rooftop, glaring at his lunch box as if it offended him personally and stuffs his mouth. Any attempt from Akira, Maro or anyone for that matter to coax him into sitting closer to the rest was quite fruitless.

The big group talked about anything and everything that they could come up with, until Kyoko conversationally asked about the three brother’s adoptive parents.

“So, you are all adopted, right? Have you been with your parents for long?” She gave a soft smile as she asked that made it clear that she wouldn’t mind if they didn’t answer. Maro though waved her concerns away as he answered.

“We’ve been all adopted since we were almost still babies. Our adoptive mother died when we were all around 10 though, and our father died of cancer two years ago. They both were well off though and left us behind enough money that we don’t have to worry about getting by. They were really good people though…” 

Everyone went quiet at that information, feeling as if they had stepped on a landmine. Maro wore a pleased and melancholic expression though, only the tiniest bit of sadness showing before he grinned at them all.

“It’s sad that they are gone now, but we’re still happy about the time we got to spend together with them. Right, Akira, Nao?” 

The boy turned to look at his siblings, the taller one of them nodding along instantly as he agrees. 

Everyone turns to Nao when they don’t hear any kind of response, wondering if he is actually still grieving over his parents and if they shouldn’t have brought up that topic after all.   
He was staring at his almost finished meal, his eyebrows furrowed as he pokes around at it before a smile spreads over his lips, his expression softening.

“Yeah, they were good people. Albeit idiots.” 

The tan boy huffs out a laugh, putting together his stuff before getting up with a small shake of his head as he apparently tries to shake away a memory. He stretches his back, popping a few bones and stares hums as he contemplates something.

“I guess I should be angry by the fact that my mother had sold me off for a load of money, but if it means that I got adopted by those two, then it’s a good thing. I heard she sold her first son as well, so my biological mother couldn’t have been a good parent anyway.”

He shrugs afterwards and leaves with a wave of his hand, heading back inside to probably go back to class, paying not a second thought as to what kind of big bomb he just dropped on everyone else being present.

“He...he got sold off?” 

Chrome hesitantly dared to ask the question that was hanging around everyone’s head, receiving a nod from both Akira and Maro.

“Yeah. My parents simply gave me free for adoption because they couldn’t afford to raise me.” Maro replied with a grin, not seeming all that affected by his parents choices either.

“Mine died in a car accident. I was also involved, but surprisingly survived with only scratches. Also, don’t look like that. We were told we’re adopted from the very beginning, so we’ve had enough time to come to terms with the fact. Besides; we’ve had amazing parents, and even with them gone we still have each other. We’re happy.”

Akira smiles at the speechless bunch before he gathers his stuff as well.   
“Well, let’s head back inside.”

With that being said, everyone headed once again back to their respective classroom, still trying to let the new information sink in about their new friends.

.  
.  
.  
It was evening in the Sawada household. Dinner had just ended and Lambo and I-pin went to sleep, so it was relatively quiet.  
Tsuna was sitting at his desk, staring out his window up at the dark sky, stars scattered all over it, his brows furrowed deep in thought. He was so absorbed into whatever he was thinking about, that he hadn’t even noticed Reborn until said boy/man tugged at his ear and spoke directly into it.

“Oi, Tsuna! Don’t think too hard or you might fry your tiny brain”

The young mafia boss frowned at his tutor, deciding not to bite the bait though and slowly shakes his head.

“Reborn, were you present during our first lunch break?” 

The ex-arcobaleno instantly sobered up, realizing that his little student is actually in a serious mood.

“Yea. Are you still bothered by that Nao kid?”

Nodding, Tsuna rests his hands on the table and interlaces his fingers to stop them from fiddling too much as he worries his lower lip between his teeth, taking a moment to reply.

“Do you still remember How the 9th even adopted Xanxus?” 

Big honey brown eyes filled with worry met blank onyx eyes that slowly began to fill with concern. 

This might just turn into a troublesome situation.

“He and his mother lived in the slums and were desperate for money, so she just sold him off...Nao mentioned that the money from her previous son had run out, so she sold him as well.” 

Reborn watched his pupil as he nodded, once again amazed by how right his intuition most likely was yet again. They lapsed into a tense silence as the ex-arcobaleno began to come up with a plan as to what to do.  
In the first place, they couldn’t even be sure if this would pose any problem at all. They might be related, so what? He also seems to take his adoption much better than Xanxus, though the circumstances are obviously a whole lot different.   
But what if he also bears the flame of wrath? Does he even own any flame? Would he join their side or be led astray?

Reborn rubbed the bridge of his nose as he feels a slight headache form from all the unanswered questions. He sighed, waving Tsuna’s concern towards himself this time off and jumps off the table.

“I’ll get the Varia to visit, as well as get someone to make sure that they are even related.”

Reborn couldn’t help but smirk at the way how Dame-Tsuna paled at the mention of Vongola’s independent special assassination squad, many memories probably flashing through his thick head.

He changed his mind. This will be very interesting.


End file.
